


Super Duper Level Fuckery

by lalondead



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: College, High School, Multi, danganronpa - Freeform, sdr2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:25:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalondead/pseuds/lalondead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of despair in DR 1, the SHSL despair are rehabilitated and once the world is put back together, sent to college to complete their schooling with little knowledge of what went on. What follows is wacky relationships, drama, sex, and a lot of fuckery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Journal

**Author's Note:**

My name is Hajime Hinata. Starting tomorrow, I'm going to college. My memory of high school is blurry, all I know about it is that the world wasn't quite the same before and after it. It took a couple years for the world to come back into balance, to gather back together the remains of the population. But somehow, we did it.

I still can see glimpses of what happened, sometimes. They'll come to me at random; while I'm eating, while I'm sleeping, while I'm talking. They're horrifying. I know I was involved. But I can't remember exactly how. Some of the people I knew while attending high school are at the college I'm going to. I hope meeting them doesn't trigger any memories. But with how terrible my luck is with these glimpses, it'll probably happen.

The good thing is, we've all been rehabilitated. We all remember very little. Even the monster who caused it all doesn't remember much. So it's the lowest chance we'll discuss it. For me at least. I remember the littlest out of them all, since me and two other girls treatment were so intense. Junko and Mikan, their names were. They all know me and my face. I only know their names. 

Speaking of names and people, I have a roommate named Nagito. I get to meet him for the first time tomorrow. I'm excited honestly, my first person to meet at the college. Maybe he'll be nice like those siblings at the hospital, Komaru and Makoto...

I need to head to bed before its too late. Good night, journal.


	2. Noodles and Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime finally moves in and meets Nagito and they have noodles for dinner.

Hajime groaned at the loud alarm ringing through his quiet home. Despite loving the amount of time he had left over from getting up early, it was still a pain in the ass nonetheless. He sat up with a groggy yawn, rubbing his eyes with the sides of his hands, blinking the sleep out of his long brown eyelashes.

He ran a hand through his unruly brown hair, standing up and briskly walking into his kitchen to sip then gargle some water to clear his throat. Gross, but very necessary. At least for him. He poured out the rest of his water after taking his morning med, along with his sublingual tablet, setting his cup into the dish washer. Sometimes he wondered how the Future Foundation payed for his and the others' houses. Maybe they were good business people on the side of being rehabilitators. Now that would be an interesting life story. 

He dipped his head in the sink, rinsing and giving a small run over with shampoo before dousing it with probably five times amount the water he used before. Why was shampoo so hard to wash out? He didn't know. He didn't bother looking it up either. It was just a soap thing, probably. He didn't really need a body shower today, or so he liked to think.

Toweling his hair dry with one hand and brushing his teeth with another, he truly was a magnificent multi-tasker. Spitting out the mess in his mouth, he tossed his towel in a hamper before sliding on his socks and nearly slack-black colored jeans. He half-assedly combed his hair, and yet that piece of hair in the back still refused to sit down and play nice. He supposes he'll have to live with it.

Stepping out of the bathroom almost like a runway model would, Hajime scanned his room for clean clothes. Truly a messy person, and yet he liked to wake up early. What an odd kid. He settled for a small white button up, sliding it over his binder, adjusting the collar a bit so he could breathe for once. By God did he hate having to wear a binder in August heat, but he refused to go back to being called a girl again. He wasn't. He was Hajime Hinata, a BOY. Remember it, he told himself firmly, tightening the clips on the binder to compress his chest further.

Adjusting his buttons and collar once more before sliding his tie over his neck and tying it semi-tight. He gave himself a quick once-over, ruffling his hair a bit to add a bit more spike. " I guess this is decent." he mumbled to himself, glad he already packed all his big boxes already. 

Securing one arm around three tiny boxes and dangling his clothes basket on the tip of his finger, he opened his door, car keys in opposite hand. He truly was a gifted multi-tasker after all.

He walked briskly towards his car. It wasn't much, but it sure was a car. He popped his trunk, tucking the boxes on top of the huge pile that was the bigger boxes before dashing back in to nab his pillows, meds and blankets. He closed the door and put the key under the mat for Future Foundation to pick up.

Jogging back over to the car, he slid in and shut the door in a fluid motion, sliding his necessities to the car seat by him. He sat there for a bit, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel before straightening himself and buckling up.

*~*

A good few hours later, he finally arrived at his new college. It took a minute for him to force his gaze away from the beautiful grounds, grass green as can be with windows clear as crystal and bushes trimmed to perfection. Really, it was just too awesome.

Hajime slowly unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car, rubbing the back of his neck and laughing to himself. " This has got to be my best bit of fortune all year." he said quietly, smiling. He could tell it was already going to be a good year. 

" I guess today's the day to explore a bit.." he mumbled, words probably just mumbo jumbo to anyone else who could've heard him. He opened the car door to snag his keys, shutting the door quickly after and locking the car. He briskly walked towards the front doors, gingerly reaching out a hand to open the door and pulling it gently open as he stepped in.

The warmth hit him like a bag of bricks. The interior had a-toasty-but-cold-Christmas-Eve-night atmosphere, embracing him in it with wide open arms. There was a small coffee shop area in the corner of the food court, a small line of college kids trying not to lose their cool before their morning joe. Then there was a good sized breakfast bar, people chatting and laughing off the tension of moving into their new campus. Hajime made a mental note to drop by later and investigate the goods after he settled in. 

His gaze shifted over towards a group of girls, bickering loudly amongst themselves and drawing attention from every direction. He smiled a bit. Good old friend fights. Always a lovely sight. He turned from the girls to go down the hall, taking a glance down the girls' dorm hall. Clean. Like everything else. At least he didn't have to worry about sneezing up a storm because of dust.

He focused back on heading to the boys' dorm, admiring the soft colored paint of the hall, a nice pale purple. A couple of students smiled at him, and he did his best to smile back while looking at all the pretty decorations. He shook his head. Come on now, he told himself. Focus on finding your room.

A good fifteen minutes later, he finally found his room with Nagito, putting his key in and twisting it to look inside. It was so spacious, for now at least. The layout was interesting too. Straight ahead was a tiny little crook, two beds against each wall and still leaving room to peer out the window in a good sized space. Then turning the corner from the left bed was the bathroom, probably taking up at least 1/5 of the room space. The sink went on for 6 feet, then walk a bit further was the shower and some cabinets facing opposite the shower, a tiny bit further and around the corner was the toilet. Convenient. 

Walk outside of the bathroom and face the wall around the corner from the right bed, and you see closet number one. It's like a little cubby, fitting maybe 50 hangers up top and a couple small dressers underneath. Not bad at all. Turning back to that previous left corner, and move that bathroom door. What's that? A random door? Oh boy, it's another closet. A bit more spacious than the other, but not by much. Maybe fit in another dresser but other than that practically twin closets. It appears his dorm is now apparently glorious closet paradise.

The kitchen off to the side of his square living room was quite nice too, the brown and steel design standing out against the all white walls of the dorm.  
The appliances were already installed, a set up so the students would only have to worry about going to school.

Hajime left the stark white dorm briefly, bringing in his boxes and stacking them in his delightfully small closet. He took out a couple of hangers and hung up a couple of plaid shirts for the time being. He walked into the bathroom and decided to take the bottom drawer, sliding in his tiny bottle of cologne and deodorant with a couple of razors. He may be transitioning, but he will always shave as much hair as possible. It's a weird thing. It makes him feel confident.

Hajime jumped in the bathroom once he heard the knock at the door, moving to the door quietly and opening it with a gentle smile, trying his best not to be his regular grouchy OCD self. At first all Hajime saw was a white fluff ball on a green jacket with broad shoulders, but if he looked a bit closer he could see a slightly taller boy. The boys skin was quite impossibly pale, the veins easily showing up on the palm of his hand he used to wave at Hajime. His neck was slender, leading up to a sharp jawline outlining his quite flawless complexion. It was almost unreal how good he looked. Swirly gray-green eyes peered at him from behind tufts of pink-tinted white hair, his thin eyebrows arched in the slightest bit of concern for how silent Hajime was.

Hajime shook his head, clearing his throat a bit. " Sorry for being quiet, I got lost in a train of thought." he said, giving an apologetic smile. " I'm Hinata, Hajime Hinata. It's a pleasure to meet you. "

The slightly taller boy gave a breathy laugh, rubbing the back of his neck, clearly surprised by Hajime. "It's nice to meet you, Hinata-kun. I'm Komaeda, Nagito Komaeda." Hajime tilted his head a bit, his mouth forming a small 'o'. So this unfairly cute boy was his room mate. Hajime nodded, stepping aside to let Nagito in. 

" Do you need any help with getting your belongings in, or are you fine Komaeda-kun?" Hajime questioned, seeing him empty-handed. He was quite peculiar in a way, but they'd get along fine, he assured himself.

Nagito shook his head, smiling at Hajime. " No, I'm fine. I'll get them in the morning. Thank you though, Hinata-kun." Hajime nodded, returning the gentle smile before going into the bathroom to resume setting it up. 

He looked back into the drawer he set up for himself, pulling out the hygiene products he was forced to use until he got the surgery, which he planned to do after he graduated. He spotted a small crook of space in the back behind the drawer, the part where the drawer halts an inch so it doesn't squish into the cabinet holder. He closed the door a crack, throwing the medium blue square packages and slender white packages behind the drawer before adding in his bottle of sublingual tablets with it. Thank god he remembered to bring them. He set his normal morning meds with his cologne and deoderant, shutting his drawer and re-opening the door a crack.

Hajime straightened up, moving over to the upper cabinets and putting his hairgel and hairspray in the corner along with some acne face wash. He added some alcohol wipes as well. That couldn't hurt. 

He moved out of the bathroom, satisfied with himself. He looked over to Nagito, reading a book quietly against his wall. He walked over beside him, tapping him lightly. Nagito glanced up, his thin line of a mouth forming into a beaming smile. " Hi, Hinata-kun. What can I do for you?" he asked, placing his bookmark in his book and setting it to the side.

Hajime grinned. Nagito's smile was just.. precious. " Forgive me for interrupting you again Komaeda-kun, but I'm gonna order some dinner tonight. Do you want anything specific?" he asked.

Nagito gave a small shrug. " Whatever you're taking, Hinata-kun." he said, a gentle smile on his face. Hajime might just melt. Not just because of the heat.

" Okay. Thank you, Komaeda-kun." Hajime said, giving a tiny smile in return. He walked over to the traditional home phone, picking it up and dialing a nearby delivering Chinese restaurant. Maybe thirty minutes later and the doorbell rang, a girl around his age showed up in a pretty orange kimono with pretty orange cat ribbons holding her pigtails up. " Here you go, sir." she said in a slightly begrudging voice. She clearly didn't like the delivery shift. Her mellow orange eyes rolled a bit as I took the food, thanking her and handing her thirty, the extra five a tip just to help her out and maybe get her a higher pay in some way. " Thank you." she mumbled, trotting off in her kimono and sandles. 

Hajime closed the door and walked back in, nodding to Nagito who was sitting waiting to eat to come over. He set the boxes on the kitchen counter, setting out half the shelled crab for himself and setting out the other half for Nagito. He also split the noodles between the two, pulling out some water bottles he put in earlier. He handed one to Nagito, rubbing the back of his neck. " Sorry, I haven't had the chance to go out and buy much food since I only moved in today." he apologized.

Nagito shook his head, smiling at Hajime. Boy did he have a habit of smiling. And Hajime adored it. " It's quite fine, thank you Hinata-kun." 

Hajime nodded, grinning giddily. He bet he looked like an idiot, but at this point he really didn't care. He moved to the couch in the living room, taking small bites out of his shelled crab to savor it. Nagito sat beside him, legs crossed as he ate. 

Hajime thought to himself for a while, biting into his crab. 'Do I really like Nagito?'. It was possible he did, but Hajime only ever got as far as crushes before the feelings faded. Maybe it was different? Nagito was just.. alluring. Hajime hardly knew him, but there was something about him drawing him in. Perhaps Nagito was one of the people who got rehabilitated? 

Yeah, that'd go well to ask.' "Hey Nagito, did you also fuck up a bunch of people's lives and kill little kids to satisfy some twats despair addiction?" Because of course that wouldn't be weird. 

Hajime broke from his train of thought as he finished his crab, only crumbs remaining in his hand. He brushed them into a side of his noodle box, picking up his chopsticks to hold and slurp said delicious noodles down like the milk from cereal. Nagito watched him, amused. " Are the noodles really that good, Hinata-kun?" he asked, eyebrows raised curiously. 

Hajime could only nod, too focused on his noodles. Soon after he finished the box, he let out a small satisfied sigh. He took a small sip of water, then noticed Nagito was watching him with a smile. " I think I've come up with a nickname for you, Hinata-kun." Nagito said, giving a small laugh.

Hajime's ears turned red. A nickname? He can't even fathom how long it's been since he's had one. Maybe since before he went to highschool. He couldn't lie, he was eager to hear about the nickname. " Hm? What is it, Komaeda-kun?" he asked, trying to play off the fact he was excited.

Nagito grinned. " Noodle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for taking so long to write this. I had some stuff going on and it was hard trying to get words in between everything. I hope you guys enjoy this first actual chapter.


	3. Journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime writes about a handful of his new friends before giving into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to come out and apologize for the super long wait. My phone has been in recovery mode up until later around 5 pm this afternoon, and unfortunately, as a mobile user, I had to wait for it to get fixed. Please take this journal entry as a token of my sorrow. I promise you all a 3000 worded legit chapter by Sunday.

Hey again.. it's Hajime. I moved into my dorm last week, and met my dorm mate..Nagito Komaeda. He's.. cute. Not to mention funny and outgoing, but quiet too. Sometimes he scares me when he taps me while I'm not paying attention.It's quite hilarious to him, the grin spreading across his face when he sees my startled expression. I'll let him go for now. Cute boys are a weakness I can't fight. I may have a chance with this particular cutie though. 

I doubt it. But there is a chance. 

Not to mention just my cutie room mate, I met a bunch of other people too. 

Fuyohiko Kuzuyruu, a short gangster with a fiery temper to be reckoned with. Unfortunately for the guy,he's got a bad case of baby face. A sweet guy, really, but don't be the one to set off his temper by mentioning it.  
Peko Pekoyama, said short gangster's protector of sorts, a skilled swordswoman at that. Sometimes unintentionally blunt, but a sweet girl. Did I ever mention she loves animals? Unfortunately, they don't seem to like her too much and run, but she definitely could go on and on about how sweet a kitten is or how terrific lemurs are. 

Next up the line, Ibuki Mioda. Hardcore scene-ish girl, hair dyed several colors with parts of her hair styled in cones on her hair. Oddly appealing style. Her pale face decorated with a couple of piercings, her ears popping out with her hair, a tasteful earcuff decorated with three large spikes. A girl with plenty of pops of color, referring to herself in third person in a weirdly comforting way. An equally bright person beside her is the unromantic delicate mess known as Souda Kazuichi. A genius when it comes to mechanics. Unfortunately for Souda, it's not the same with girls. Long, wild pink hair matched by equally bright pink eyes, tanned skin from working in the sun.Fortunately he can cap the mess that is his hair with a black beanie. Absolutely fun and sweet, but horribly clueless on how to please girls. 

Next up the line are the training duo. Akane Owari, a dark-skinned gymnast who trains alongside the college's football team coach Nekomaru Nidai. Big buff guy alongside an equally buff girl. Did I mention she absolutely loves to eat? Yeah no, the girl definitely has an appetite. Probably could eat a party platter without having to try. Nekomaru has an odd habit of going to the bathroom fifteen times a day, too. No one knows why he has to go so much. At least he's not constipated, I guess. 

Sonia Nevermind comes to mind next. A lovely, tall blonde girl with matching glimmering blue eyes. A royal vibe surrounded her, and talking to her only confirmed the vibe. The sweet Novoselic princess generally just gave off a good feeling. Along with Peko, she has a fondness of animals as well. Not to mention a fondness of her boyfriend Gundham Tanaka, a quite famous worldwide animal breeder. A bit of a dork, quite into occult. But a truly fun pair. Especially for going out to the mall. You couldn't have more fun in a pet store.

Trust me, I know a handful of more people. But I think you're quite satisfied with the droning I've done that doesn't quite do my new-found friends justice. Not to mention the fact I got little to no sleep last night, courtesy of said friends. Maybe next time I'll do a better job of guarding my bed from them and bags of popcorn instead of having to stay up to ensure my safety.

'Night,journal.


	4. Some Things Can't Be Treated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime forgets to take his pills. Migraines and bad memories follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the wifi has been out. I'm just the bringer of bad luck aren't I? I hope the fact that the chapter is almost 4K words makes up for that. I'm gonna start changing up POV, just a quick note on that. I'll also be making two journal entries over the period of a week to make up for lost time too. So I hope you enjoy. Another thing, there will be a special Halloween chapter about 5k words long so look forward to that. Bye now.

A loud sneeze woke me, forcing a yawn from my groggy throat. "..mm?" I mumbled, rubbing the gunk from the corners of my eyes. I sat up, extremely loose and baggy black shirt following suit and pooling on my thighs and waist. I heard yet another cough, turning my head towards my dorm mate."..Komaeda-kun?" I asked, seeing the blob of white and pink-tinted hair curled in his blanket, tissues littering his bed.

All Nagito did was sniffle. 

I sighed, sliding out of bed. The small 'pat' of my feet startled me, causing me to whirl around and nearly trip. I groaned, annoyed. I stood up, the cold air hitting me like a slap to the face. "C'mon Komaeda-kun. Ibuki asked us to go with her today. A little cold can't hurt." I tugged on his arm.

A loud sigh escaped him. "..Fine. If I get you both sick, you're to blame Hinata-kun." Nagito shoved the blanket off of him, disheveled hair frizzed to unbelievable levels with red puffy eyes being further exposed. His eyebrows furrowed, clearly not pleased with the situation.

I smiled." Snow White is alive after all." Nagito stared at me, crystal-like gray orbs boring into my muddy green eyes. " You know what, Rose Red? I don't like your attitude." Nagito remarked with a smile, sniffing and rubbing his nose.

" Deal with it." I muttered with a grin, grabbing my white button up and black jeans before heading into the bath for a quick shower. 

Stripping down was easy. Dry, and all I had was my strapless bra with my sleep shirt, which may I add thank indie music for that bra compressing the life out of my chest. Getting dressed? Not so much. A still damp body getting into a binder, then tight clothes isn't as fun as it may sound. Honestly, I can't remember how many times I had to tug the top of my jeans up my knees to set them firmly on my hips. At least I looked decent.

Nagito just threw on his white shirt, adjusting his dark green and red parka over so it fit just right, in its usual loose way gracing his form giving his jean chain just the right amount of light on his I raised an eyebrow. " Aren't you going to take a shower Komaeda-kun?" I asked, poking his shoulder. He swatted my hand playfully, shrugging. " I'll take a shower after we get back Hinata-kun. I usually take my showers and baths after I get all the important stuff done so I don't waste water." he explained, bending down to zip up his odd brown shoes. 

" Hmm.. that's actually pretty smart. I might have to take after you, Komaeda-kun." I nudged the taller boy, jogging back over to my bed to lightly spritz myself with a cologne. Shower smell doesn't quite last. It appears Nagito was doing the same, pulling out a tiny bottle from his drawer, spraying it on his neck and shirt then tucking it away again.

I tilted my head back as I drained the last of a water bottle, crumpling it then tossing it in the recycling bin. " Ready to go Komaeda-kun?" I asked, sliding on my converse. 

" Sure, Hinata-kun. Let's go see Ibuki." he smiled, looping his arm around my shoulder as we opened the door. I quickly locked it behind us, tucking the key into the bottom of my other pocket. I felt comforted in his embrace, wanting so bad to just curl into his chest and never leave. But it's literally been a week since I've known him. It's quite unfair, the effect he has on me.

I brushed away my thoughts, just enjoying the comforting arm around my shoulder. A quick blur of color knocked me out of my daze and to my back, pinning me down. I blinked, trying to focus with the dizziness. An excited pair of pink eyes peeking out from multicolor hair looked down at me, shaking me. " Ibuki thinks Hajime's a bit of a pushover." the bright girl said with a giggle, re-establishing herself as Ibuki. 

" Good morning, Ibuki." I greeted, smiling at the thoroughly pierced and colorful college student. She moved back to sit herself behind my shoes, letting me sit up. " It appears you've met us halfway, Ibuki." Nagito commented, watching us with a grin.

" Ibuki sure did! Ibuki has big plans for her friends today." Ibuki explains with a smile. Ibuki stands up, grabbing my hand with both of hers to yank me up. I smiled, content with two of my closest dorky college friends

Ibuki grabbed both my and Nagito's wrist in each of her hands, yanking us down the stairs towards the girls dorm. She slowed as we neared her room, her goofy smile widening. She turned to us. " Okay, boys. Ibuki has a special surprise for the both of you, but first you need to close your eyes, okay?" Ibuki said, grinning at us. I looked at Nagito. He shrugged. " Okay, Ibuki."he surrendered, closing his eyes.

I shrugged, closing my eyes too. Ibuki gently led us into her dorm, flicking on the lights. Ibuki whispered in both of our ears before dashing off: "Open your eyes."

I opened mine slowly, only just in time for a blur of red to hit and splatter my forehead. I raised a hand,scooping the odd fabric off of my forehead to examine it. A balloon.. of paint. 

There wasn't much time after the first to dive, because soon after the balloons were coming in tens, hitting my chest and knees in seconds to knock me down. Nagito simply stood there, not a speck of paint or balloon anywhere on him. I furrowed my brow. Lucky ass.

The walls and carpet weren't as fortunate as either of us, taking missed balloons with paint dripping down the wall and small puddles in the carpet. I peeked my head up the slightest bit, examining my assailants.

A familiar buzzcut-like head peeked from further back, gaping at Nagito with wide golden eyes. Another head appeared, silvery-gray hair twisted into equal braids with piercing red eyes whispering something into her partners ear. 

A mass of colorful hair stuck out like a sore thumb if you looked close enough behind a love seat, spying with her hands cupped by her eye. She too appeared to be confused by how clean Nagito was. A barely noticeable black beanie popped into view by her side, capping the small strands of pink hair dangling by his collar bone while he nervously looked back and forth, balloon held close. 

I looked back over to Nagito. "Komaeda-kun.." I whispered out to him, looking and hoping to sweet indie music he hears me and the others don't. He glanced my way, acknowledging me.

" Could you distract Fuyohiko and Peko so I can sabotage Souda and Ibuki?" I asked quickly, crouching knees to chest against the couch. 

He stared for a moment, then briefly nodded, a hardly noticeable movement, if noticeable at all. Nagito simply walked over in front of the pair, giving a smug smile. " How are you today, Kuzuryuu-kun and Pekoyama-san?" Nagito addressed the two behind the couch, giving a wave.

Their mouths dropped. Fuyohiko's forehead formed a vein, his mouth clenching a bit to spit out a witty thought but Peko covered his mouth with her one free hand. He rolled his eyes, huffing. 

I looked back over to the colorful pair behind the love seat, who were watching the encounter with wide eyes. I flattened myself as much as I could to the floor, scurrying over quickly and quietly. I crouched beside the recliner chair next to them, sticking to a corner to watch them. Souda and Ibuki sat side by side, balloons in a rainbow bucket beside them, poised to hit Nagito. 

I crept up behind them, snatching the bucket while they were focused and moved back to my corner ledge. I carefully gripped a balloon in each hand, walking with silent feet over to the two. I placed my hands gently over their heads, taking a second to whisper " Hi." between their heads before quickly slapping down the balloons, covering them in paint from head to neck. 

Ibuki let out a loud laugh, streams of giggles following suit. Meanwhile, Souda sat frozen in shock he had been caught. A dumbfounded expression appeared to be stuck on his face, even after Ibuki shook him to the point of possibly getting a sprained shoulder, then back.

I gave a small laugh, watching Nagito turn the tables on Fuyohiko, grabbing the shorter boys balloons and gently smushing each one against his and Peko's head. 

Ibuki gave giddy claps, excited. " Ibuki says good job Hajime and Nagito!" She said in a hype tone, smiling and shouting, doing a handstand to show her excitement. Souda shakily stood up, giving me a nod. I feel bad, the poor guy got spooked. 

" A very nice 'surprise' you left for us, Ibuki-san." Nagito remarked, looping a lazy arm around my shoulder. I smiled, my head kind of hurt a bit but I ignored it. No mood kills for me today are allowed. Though, it's probably an effect of not taking my pills this morning. 

Ibuki sat us down on her eccentric furniture, giving us all a cup of fruit punch with music note ice. An artistic touch.. sweet. I took a long sip, shutting my eyes in a hope to ward off the headache that refused to go away. I sat down my cup on a coaster, holding my head in my hands trying to force away the pain. Unfortunately for me, headaches don't cooperate on a whim. 

Nagito seemed to notice my distress, beckoning Ibuki over. Ibuki raised her eyebrows and tilted her head. " What seems to be the problem guys? Ibuki only sees that Hajime might have a brain freeze from that super amazing ice in that delicious fruit punch Ibuki served up!" Ibuki exclaimed, playing with one of her mouth piercings as she talked. 

I groaned, curling my knees closer to me in a futile attempt to get the pain to stop. "I... I have a migraine...I need to go home..'m gonna..." I tried to get out, but I could only see fuzz before I passed out. 

*~*

I awoke in my dorm, a bandage wrapped around my head compressing a small trickle of blood that dripped onto my eyelid. I blinked through the drop of red, sliding out of bed with a hiss of pain. Not a smart idea for someone who collapsed to get up so fast. I walked over into the kitchen, leaning on the counter with a tired expression. 

Nagito yawned as he came in, his usual calm expression settling back in after his lion-like roar of a yawn. Jeez, he's got canines like a tiger. " How was your sleep, Hinata-kun?" he inquired as he walked into the kitchen, reaching into the bread box and grabbing his favorite grainy bread from  
a bag to make a sandwich. 

" Good, I guess. There's still a dull ringing from before." I nodded to him, flashing a quick smile before reaching into the cupboard to grab a glass.

Nagito nodded, taking a bite out of his sandwich thoughtfully. I reached into the small fridge under the counter, pulling out a can of orange soda, pouring it into the glass. I crunched the can with an easy wall mechanism, throwing the crumpled can into the recycling bin before lifting my lip to the glass to sip. I gave a refreshed sigh, glancing over to the tv to see an oddly familiar face. But.. how? I've never met her.

I squinted, reading the small lettering across the news headline.  

JUNKO ENOSHIMA: ULTIMATE MODEL ATTENDING COLLEGE AFTER YEARS IN HOSPITAL. 

I gripped my glass, gritting my teeth as a searing sensation went through my head as soon as I finished reading, numbing all motion and forcing me to see flashes, possibly remnants of my past running by, mocking me as if I was too slow to go and catch them even if for a second. Soft groans of agony and loud piercing screams that could only be described as tortured swirled and circulated, combining with sounds of bones cracking and blood splattering.

The sensation of warm blood bubbled to the surface, a flash of red appearing to cloud my vision before I snapped out of what appeared to be the first steps to hell.

I looked down at my hand, seeing the orange soda spilt and the glass jammed deep within my fingers. I gave a loud sigh, trying my best to hide the fact it stung like salt in a fresh wound. 

"...Hinata?" Nagito spoke, the worry in his shaking grey eyes all too apparent as he dropped the honorifics. His voice was already sore sounding before, but he sounded worse. Maybe he was trying to call me back by yelling my name.. I feel horrible.

I slid down from the counter, sitting my back against the cupboard to stare at the ground. " I'm fine, if that's what you're wondering. I must've zoned out and busted the glass. " I said, still feeling numb from whatever the hell that was earlier. I steadied my hand on my ground, pulling out the shards with ease and tossing them in the trash. Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes, but I refused to give in. Especially not now, even more because Nagito was here.

Nagito sat down beside me after a few minutes, lifting my back off the wall and gripping me with a tight embrace." I'm sorry, Hinata-kun. " I stared ahead, slowly returning the gesture. 

" It's okay, Komaeda-kun." I murmured, my mind in a daze. He sat back, across from me to watch me carefully.

As soon as I parted from his gaze, I flinched. The girl from earlier...Her image burned it's way into my thoughts, racing around and around itself. I forced my eyes to refocus, looking at Nagito. 

It didn't help at all. Nagito.. became her. Piercing blue eyes, tied up pigtails and a maniacal laugh. A small monochrome bear she held close, murmuring "upupupu" into the bear's ear. This... I know that girl. She...

Is your queen.

A deep voice spoke, forcing me to shut my eyes and plug my ears in denial. 

You can run from your past, if you'd like. You can get all sorts of medical treatments. You will never escape this. Or should I say 'we'?

I shook my head. I pressed down on my head, curling into my knees. Nagito stepped away from me, walking to somewhere I couldn't see. I reached out for him in vain, giving up easily.

Oh. So you chose him. This is quite amusing, but still sadly boring. I'm sure she would love to stand here and watch him grind you into dirt with his heel, making you back into me. 

I shook my head pointlessly, tears streaming down my cheeks. I banged my fists on the ground, refusing to believe this absolute asshole. He couldn't be right. Nagito wouldn't do that. Would he? I don't know anymore. Everything was fine, aside from that collapse, but I just had to look at that stupid headline. 

Maybe I'm just experiencing this since I didn't take my rehab pills. Whatever reason, I just want it to stop.

Nagito returned back to my side, gripping my hand. It helped, but not much. The fact that he was here though helped me try to cope. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to black out Junko from my thoughts. How does a simple girl effect me so much? It should be physically impossible..

Nagito turned to me. " This is because of those pills, isn't it?" he asked quietly, gray eyes clouded with deep thought. I shrugged. " It might be. I know for sure my headache was a symptom of early withdrawal, but.. Makoto said to never not take my pills in the morning if I can help to remember it. Maybe this was why..?" I rambled to myself, my brain frying itself with questions in the midst of madness.

Nagito stared at me." Makoto..? Are you referring to Makoto Naegi by chance?" he asked with a sudden change of tone, his eyes widening. I nodded. " Yeah. Makoto took care of me in my rehab, even got me my house when I got out of there. He recommended this college for me too." I explained, trying to keep my fidgeting eyes focused on something. I looked outside, gazing into the dark black sky. It was night now.

Nagito nodded, sighing. " I figured. It's the same with me really. Lucky people we are, hm Hinata-kun?" he asked playfully, trying to lighten my damp mood considering the situation. I let a small chuckle escape, however that voice didn't take my laughter too well.

What's to laugh about? You're going to get to see her, you know. It'll be far worse than just these play talks with you. I envy you, you know. You get to see our lovely ultimate despair..

I froze. That word. It shook me to my core, my pupils dilating and my teeth beginning to jitter again. Nagito gripped my hand, squeezing tight. " You can push through this. I have hope in you Hinata-kun.." he murmured.

I felt slightly reassured, but the dark chuckle he released shortly after dampened my resolve to keep pushing him out. It seemed utterly impossible. Especially since those pills aren't to be taken unless in the morning.

I gave a low sigh, frowning. Maybe I should just give in. But... what would I do to Nagito? The other 'me'.. he appears to have a huge hatred towards him.. I wonder why? But with that thought in mind, I weakly kept trying to get my mind off of the Junko girl and the horrifying screams accompanying her image. 

Nagito watched me. His eyes followed my movements, an emotion I don't recognize vibrant in the gray orbs of my dorm mate. " Is it a bad time to bring up I didn't take my meds either?" His quiet voice trembled with the emotion. It was fear. True fear. Fear he would snap like I have. 

I shook my head. I needed to pull through this. It could be worse, and I needed to be strong, especially for Nagito. " No. You're fine, Komaeda-kun." I assured him, hoping I wasn't lying. 

I looked to the microwave. A bright red 12:00 shone, contrasting to the simple black microwave. I nodded to myself. " Komaeda-kun.. let's go to bed." I told him, facing him. 

He nodded. I got up, grabbing his hand and helping him up as well. He looked at me nervously." Um.. Hinata-kun.. can I sleep with you tonight? I get really bad paranoia without my meds and.. I trust you so.. please?" he whispered quietly, looking down in shame. 

I smiled. " It's fine. I understand." I assured him, walking to my bed and taking off my jeans to sit in my boxers. He did the same, sliding off his shirt gently after folding his jeans neatly. I layed down, looking up at the ceiling. I gave a small sigh, glad I made it through the day. I shudder to think what would've happened if I gave in.

I walked into the bathroom, quickly swapping my binder and shirt for one of my white compression shirts hidden with my stash behind the drawer. I grabbed the binder, balling it up inside of the white dress shirt. I clipped them with a clothespin, tossing it in the laundry basket beside the shower before I walked back out and sat on the bed. 

Nagito finished folding his clothes, gently getting on the bed and laying beside me. I turned to look at him, giving a small smile. He returned it, only his was more tired. I ruffled his hair lightly, then flipped on my side towards the wall. I shut my eyes, a small smile on my face. A small tug by warm arms pulled me closer towards a warm chest. My smile got just a tiny bit bigger.

*~*

I woke up to freezing cold air, and an empty bed. I rubbed my eyes, sitting up with a yawn. I blinked, shuddering as the blanket fell off of my shoulders. I felt my white shirt sticking to me, probably from the heat of the blanket and.. Nagito. 

I gently shimmied my way off the bed, getting up and looking outside the window of the dorm. A bright sunny morning greeted my adjusting eyes. I gave a slow groan, remembering I slept on my side. An ache of pain confirmed my realization. I sighed.

I went into the bathroom, taking off my compression shirt. I forced myself to look away from the mirror, the wave of dysphoria I felt made me want to throw up. I gripped the sink counter, gritting my teeth. I only had to hold on till I could afford surgery. Then I wouldn't feel so much disgust when I took off my shirt. 

I walked out of the bathroom, noticing Nagito wasn't even in the dorm. I shrugged, walking without a care over to my bed. I got onto my knees, pulling out my binders from under the bed. I held them up one by one, trying to decide which one for the day.

I slid on the gray one for the day, pulling on a loose blue shirt over it. Nagito walked in moments later from the front door, carrying breakfast. Looks like timing mattered.

I jogged up to him, hugging him for no reason at all. He seemed a bit surprised." O-Oh..Good morning Hinata-kun." he said, a nervous smile on his face. He was probably still shaken up from last night. That, and I still haven't put on any pants. Damn.

I gave him a bright smile. " Good morning, Komaeda-kun." He handed me my bottle of orange juice with a bag of banana bread and banana muffin. I restrained myself from the urge to kiss him on the cheek. He deserves one, but now's not the time for an explanation on why I did it.

" Thanks." I nodded to him, my hands sort of full for another hug. He smiled, understanding. We moved into the living room, eating quietly to the radio. A sudden high note played, and both mine and Nagito's heads turned toward the radio. 

I knew the song. Somehow I did. Words came spilling out of my mouth, along with his. We started laughing and smiling. It was okay now. As long as we have our meds, despair can't touch us.

But we knew that wasn't true.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the beginning. I'll write another chapter soon, but do leave feedback on if you'd like more. Once again, this was inspired by Hajime's Adventures. I will try my best to stay away from J_Max's exact storyline, but some coincidences may happen. Other than that, I hope you enjoy this disaster to come.


End file.
